This is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 06/757,866 filed on July 23, 1985 now abandoned.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to animal traps, and in particular to devices for trapping, killing, and disposing of rodents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been designed to trap or to kill animals, such as rodents. Many of these devices have a spring-loaded harpoon, or spike, which kills the animal by spearing it. The trap is usually sprung when the animal indicates its presence by tripping a mechanical trigger mechanism.
Most animal traps have to be set manually. Therefore, after the trap has caught one animal, the device is inoperable until the trap is reset. However, there are some traps, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,926 (Willis), in which the device is automatically reset by an electric motor.
However, disposal of the dead bodies remains a problem. In most animal traps, the body of the animal has to be manually removed when the device is reset. Such a task can be difficult, unpleasant, and dangerous. Also, as in the case where the trap must be manually reset, the trap is inoperable until the dead animal has been removed.